Louder!
by Linables
Summary: Super silly bit of nonsense that I couldn't get out of my head. Rod finds out what it's like to be the one on the receiving end of an embarrassing noise complaint. Rod/Nicky, rated M for blatant sexual references.


**Louder!**

By Linda/Linables

Rated: M

* * *

"OOHHHH, _NICHOLAS_!"

Rod was blissfully unaware of the decibel of his voice as he lost himself in everything about Nicky. Nicky's body over his, Nicky's hands grasping his hips, Nicky's face smiling at him with a grin that was somehow innocent and filthy all at once. So lost was the smaller man in the sensual onslaught that he almost missed it when an annoying shrill ring filled the room. Nicky seemed to notice it, and glanced at the nightstand to the left of the bed. Still, he was in no mood to acknowledge the unwelcome interruption either, and so he ignored it and got back to business.

The phone rang until defaulting to voice mail, after which came a blissful minute of silence. Well, silence on the part of the phone, that is. The noises filling the room - all being of an, ahem...scandalous quality - easily breached the paper thin walls of the old building. For this reason, the two men on the bed heard the phone ring again soon, much to their chagrin. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Nicky stopped his motions.

"You should probably just answer it, Rod. Get it over with so whoever it is can leave us alone, and we can keep going!"

The banker, just catching his breath, managed a huff and a grumble as he stretched to reach the phone on the nightstand. He aggressively hit the "answer" button and jammed the phone to his ear.

"Yes, hello!?"

"Rod? What the hell is goin' on in there, like two people have come to me with noise complaints already!" Gary Coleman seemed equally perplexed and irritated.

Rod's face took on a red colour that one would think was impossible on such a blue skin tone. Next to him, Nicky was desperately trying to keep from laughing. Rod squared his jaw and quickly regained enough composure to fire back a remark at the superintendent.

"Gary, I seem to recall someone once saying that one could be as 'loud as the hell they want' when they are performing a certain activity. Wasn't that you?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and then Gary's laughs could be heard. Apparently laughter really was contagious, because this set Nicky over the edge as well and he doubled over, falling onto the bed beside his roommate.

"Oh, well damn Rod, why didn't ya say so? I thought Nicky had brought home a stray cat or something, and it was screaming 'cause it was in heat!"

If possible, Rod went even redder. It was apparently time to fold.

"Well - well, if I try to sound less like a cat in heat, will you not spread this around like I know you want to!?"

Gary's laughter trickled down to a soft giggle, and he finally managed to speak again.

"Well, okay, but I ain't helping ya explain then if people ask why you're limping tomorrow! Carry on, fellas!"

With that the conversation was over, and Rod slowly placed the phone back on the nightstand. Still in a bit of a daze, he rolled onto his side to look at Nicky, who was still chuckling quietly. Following the green-skinned man's arm with his eyes, Rod could see that he hadn't been kidding about wanting to keep going. He had been "keeping himself warm" in the meantime, so to speak, and once his laughter had died down Nicky seemed to have all the energy in the world left. He resumed his place atop his boyfriend and smiled down at him. Rod managed a crooked grin.

"What, that didn't totally ruin the mood for you?"

"Nah, I kinda like knowing they can hear us, actually."

"What, are you some sort of exhibitionist, Nicholas?"

"Opening the windows would make me an exhibitionist. I'm just glad they know how much fun we're having in here. Kinda makes me proud, you know?"

Rod shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully, hands going to grasp his his partner's torso.

"I love you, Nicky. Now let's get back to it, shall we?"

"I love you too, Rod," was heard right before both did exactly what was suggested.


End file.
